


Not all Monsters

by xxxShyxPrincessxxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grounder Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxShyxPrincessxxx/pseuds/xxxShyxPrincessxxx
Summary: When the Sky people fall to earth, it comes as a shock, something the Commander wasn't anticipating. When they land in the middle of a war zone, its much worse than any of the clans thought it would be. Clarke can only glance towards her ward and Lincoln before making her way towards the Commander's tent, eager to learn what she planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Not All Monsters

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!

 

Chapter 1

 

When the Sky people fall to earth, it comes as a shock, something the Commander wasn't anticipating. When they land in the middle of a war zone, its much worse than any of the clans thought it would be. Clarke can only glance towards her ward and Lincoln before making her way towards the Commander's tent, eager to learn what she planned.

“What do you mean?” Clarke can only shake her head when Abby shrugs her shoulders.

“Just as I said. We will observe them, learn what they are doing here and if they are a threat. I will not wage war nor offer peace if I am not certain of their intentions. You, Murphy, and Lincoln shall be the first scouts sent. You will report to back to me of what you have learned. Clarke, we do not know what they are doing here or why they were sent. I want you to watch each other,” her mother instructed, to which Clarke could only nod.

“You'll keep an eye on Madi for me, right?” she questioned her mother, watching as Abby's chocolate colored eyes softened for a brief moment.

“Of course,” she agreed, watching as her daughter bowed before leaving the tent.

Clarke easily found Lincoln, sitting by the gates, waiting for her with an eye brow quirked. Clarke could only roll her eyes before glancing around the area for her ward as well as her adopted brother.

“Where are Madi and Murphy?” she questioned with a furrowed brow. Lincoln could only sigh before jerking his chin towards her hut.

“He knew we would be sent out first and thought it would be wise for you and Madi to say your goodbyes in private,” he answered easily, leading her towards the edge of the village where her hut was located. Pushing the door open, Clarke felt the breath forced from her lungs by the tiny force that was simply an energetic girl.

“ _Ai hod yu in. Leidon Klark,”_ The small figure whispered into Clarke's shirt. Clarke could only wrap her arms around the slight body leaning down slightly to press a kiss to the crown of her head.

“ _Ai hod yu in Madi,_ ” she replied, pulling back and offering the girl a small smile.

“It's only a scouting mission. We will be back by nightfall. Commander will be looking after you until I return and most likely over seeing your warrior training,” Clarke explained, watching as the seven year old nodded sharply, wiping at her cheeks before offering a toothy grin.

“I'll be the best warrior ever,” she boasted, and Clarke could only grin before turning her attention to her adopted brothers.

“Are you two ready?” Lincoln offered a sharp nod while Murphy only shrugged. Clarke rolled her eyes before lifting her pack onto her shoulder and spinning on her heel to lead the way towards the sight of the crash.

The sight that greeted them was surprising. Clarke shared a look with both Murphy and Lincoln before climbing into the closest tree as they found cover of their own. Clarke counted ninety nine teenagers, _children,_ and an adult closer to her age rather than Lincoln's. They were untrained by the way they reacted to the sight of the earth, one falling to his knees and kissing the ground. Clarke shook her head, returning her attention to the older boy as arguing with one of darker skin.

“Sorry _Chancellor Junior_ , but we aren't taking any orders from you. This is Earth, not the Ark,” the older boy growled, challenging the younger for dominance, something Clarke saw often among the boys of her village. She could only roll her eyes before taking in the rest of the teenagers. The youngest in the group looked to be twelve, while the oldest was the boy she saw fighting for dominance. Clarke could only shake her head before glancing towards the ground, seeing both Lincoln and Murphy waiting for her, neither looking excited about what they discovered as well. Clarke released a breath before easily descending from the tree and sharing a look with her adopted brothers. These _children_ were looking for supplies, and they were headed in the direction of the _Maunon._ Lincoln released a quiet curse, rolling his eyes skywards and Clarke knew he was silently praying for patience. These children were going to get themselves killed if they weren't careful.

Murphy hissed a quiet breath as Clarke hit him once more, a growl escaping from between her teeth as Lincoln finally pulled her off.

“What part of do not engage is so hard for you to understand you dumbass. I'm the one who's going to have to explain what happened to Mother, who's going to take your punishment because you reacted before you thought anything through,” Clarke hissed, struggling to escape Lincoln's arms as they banded around her waist to keep her from attacking their brother once more.

“I'm sorry Clarke. But you saw what they were about to do. The Mountain isn't safe, not even from the Sky people. This can be considered their warning, the only help we can give them,” Murphy explained himself, his eyes wide as he pleaded with his adopted sister to hear his words.

“Fine, just... Just don't do it again John. Mother can only be so lenient with you before the council starts to question her judgment. I'll say it was me, they'll punish me for it, but it's my first offense, they can't do much more than a public beating, maybe a night in the woods,” Clarke mumbled the last part to herself, thinking over just what she was getting herself into before nodding once.

“Come on, we need to report back before nightfall,” she ushered the two men behind her, leading the way from the river and the sky people, their friend injured and tied up with a handful of seaweed to help him. Clarke knew it wasn't much, but it was the only help she could offer these teenagers without giving herself, her brothers, or her clan away.

The slap stung, the force jerking her head to the left as her right cheek throbbed with pain, sweat stinging the open cut she knew Anya had caused.

“Was that truly necessary Anya? She made a judgment call, reckless, for certain, but I recall a certain warrior making mistakes once on the battlefield as well,” Abby chided shaking her head before turning her attention to her daughter who was standing protectively in front of Murphy, Lincoln offering his silent support as well as he waited to help Clarke.

“I admit it wasn't the wisest choice, however I panicked in the moment. They were attempting to cross the river and that would have drawn the attention of the mountain. I thought it would be best if we refrained from involving them just yet before we ourselves came to learn just what these... _children_ were sent here for,” Clarke's voice remained strong and steady as she spoke, knowing her mother would listen to what she had to say, just as the rest of the council would even if they didn't fully agree with her mother's decree.

“They're children? Space is so cruel they would send children to do their own work?” Indra spat, shaking her head in disgust.

“Let us observe them a while longer before you decide what to do. However from what we have seen, I think an alliance would be the wisest choice Commander. They may lack training and discipline, however they are clever and there are nearly a hundred of them. It would be beneficial to us to have the numbers should Azgeda try to fight the coalition,” Lincoln finally spoke up, stepping to stand beside Clarke as well as offer her something in which to lean her wait on.

“Make contact with them at first light, you three shall be ambassadors,” Abby spoke with a final nod, ending the meeting and dismissing everyone present. Clarke stumbled slightly, sharing a look with her brothers before closing her eyes and straightening her body.

“Let's get some sleep, we have an early day tomorrow, and I would really like to see Madi before I'm shipped off again,” Clarke mumbled, knowing her brothers would follow her.

“Great, screw up one time and they put us on babysitting duty,” Murphy growled, rolling his eyes as Lincoln only shrugged, knowing their fate could have been much worse.

_**A/N: My latest project. Let me know what you thought!** _

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Not all Monsters** _

 

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought.** _

 

_ **Chapter 2** _

 

Clarke released a breath as she sat on the edge of the mattress, lacing up her boots before tossing a glance over her shoulder towards the other bed where Madi lay, amber colored irises open and watching as Clarke prepared to leave.

“I don't understand why I can't come with you,” Madi finally spoke into the quiet morning, a frown pulling on her lips as she glared at the wall opposite of her. Clarke breathed a sigh, leaning her elbows on her knees as she paused in her preparations for the day.

“We've already discussed this _mi hod._ We don't know how these negotiations are going to turn out today. This will be the first time the Skaikru meets us face to face. I'm not risking your safety for the first meeting. If they wish to hold peace talks, and they prove they are not a threat, you can join us for the next meeting,” Clarke spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words as she heard Madi push herself into a seated position.

“Really?” she questioned excitedly, a bright grin stretching across her lips despite the early hour. Clarke rolled her ice blue eyes heavenward, exhaling a slow breath before nodding her head.

“I'll have to talk it over with _Heda_ , but I'm sure she won't disagree with the logic behind you sitting in on the peace talks. However, for now, you should go back to sleep. I'll try to return as quickly as possible. _Ai hod yu,_ ” she spoke softly, watching Madi nod before laying back down on her mattress and sliding her fur over her shoulders.

“ _Ai hod yu, Klark,_ ” Madi whispered, closing her eyes and turning away as Clarke finished preparing.

“You look intimidating little sister,” Murphy commented lightly when Clarke met him and Lincoln at the gates, holding the reins to her horse in one hand as he lazily took in her appearance.

“Isn't that the point of the this meeting. Show these children we are warriors first, intimidate them into bending to our will and offer them protection from the other clans?” Clarke spoke sarcastically, hating the method her mother was using but following it.

“Well yeah, but you know, it's always a pleasant surprise to see you dressed up as the _Heda's_ daughter and not just a healer,” Murphy shrugged, watching as Clarke swung herself into her saddle before rolling her eyes at his comments.

“I believe Murphy should act as a translator. I don't think it would be wise to show these sky people we all speak their language,” Lincoln spoke as they left the village, watching Clarke from the corner of his eye.

“And just why should I be the one playing translator, why not you?” Murphy spat, glaring at his adopted brother who quirked an eyebrow at his words.

“Lincoln is more intimidating than you are John. They would try to attack us the moment he opened his mouth to say anything. You look weak and fragile, they're less likely to attack you than they are him,” Clarke answered with a smirk, watching as her adopted brother turned his glare on her.

“I do not look weak,” he spat, turning his attention back to the forest as Lincoln chuckled and Clarke grinned.

“You're smaller in build and height, as well as leaner in muscles. It's a compliment brother, it means the Sky people will underestimate you,” Clarke appeased, watching as Murphy's tense shoulders dropped slightly at her words.

“Fine, but you're doing all the talking, I'll translate, but only until it's no longer necessary,” he replied, refusing to acknowledge the wide smiles on his siblings faces.

“Excellent,” Clarke said, falling silent as they got closer to the sky people.

In the week it had taken Clarke, Lincoln, and Murphy to speak to their Commander and war council, the Skaikru had erected a wall for protection. There were many holes in the wall that left them open to attack and their defense weak, however the three grounders were impressed by what the children had accomplished in such a short time frame.

“Halt, who goes there?” An unfamiliar male voice shouted, causing Clarke to tug sharply on the reins of her mare, Lincoln and Murphy coming to stop slightly in front of her, shielding her slightly from what could possibly be a threat.

“ _Ai laik Klark kom Trikru. Osir wish kom speak kom your Head. Either teik osir in o come out hir,_ ” Clarke spoke loudly, her shoulders pulled back as as waited for Murphy to translate for her so these children would understand.

“She says she is Clarke of the Tree Clan. We wish to speak with your Leader. Either let us in or come here,” Murphy spoke lazily, leaning forward in his saddle and crossing his wrists over one knee as he waited for the Sky people to act.

“I am Bellamy, I'm the one in charge. What do you grounders want,” the boy that stepped out of the gate was tall with a head of dark curls and cold amber eyes. His skin was olive in complexion, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for one of them to speak again.

“ _Osir laik looking gon peace,”_ Clarke answered, icy blue eyes narrowed as she waited for their _heda_ to answer that.

“We are looking for peace,” Murphy spoke slowly, a smirk stretching across his lips as he watched the flicker of annoyance dance in the Skaikru _heda's_ eyes.

“After you speared one of our people? That's your way of seeking peace?” he growled, dropping his arms to his side as he turned his narrowed gaze from Murphy to Clarke.

_“Bilaik was a mistake, however yu landed in our territory en would don attention kom our enemies,”_ Clarke stumbled over her words, grimacing slightly at the memory of Murphy tossing that spear. Murphy shared her look of displeasure before he spoke, repeating the words Clarke said.

“That was a mistake, however you landed in our territory and would have drawn attention from our enemies,” Murphy paused, glancing towards Clarke before continuing.

“You have been participating in acts of war against the Tree Clan. We can go to war with you, however we don't think it wise to sentence _children_ to death. If we don't kill you, one of the other clans will. Your best chance of survival would be to hear just what it is we have to say, to meet with our _Heda,_ ” Murphy stated, feeling Clarke and Lincoln both narrow their gazes at his words before the Skaikru's _Heda_ slowly nodded.

“Fine. My co-leaders and I will meet with your... _heda_ ,” he stumbled over the word, watching the three grounders share a silent conversation.

“ _No. No, ai'm nou leaving both gon yu hir,”_ Clarke hissed, violently shaking her head at the mere suggestion.

_“Fine, teik Linkon kom yu,”_ Murphy replied with an easy shrug, watching as his adopted brother narrowed his eyes.

“ _No, Klark, yu laik the wanheda. The other krus na gon we yu in peace. Mofi isn't much gon a threat kom em. Both gon osir can insure the skai kru ste unharmed,”_ Lincoln explained calmly, feeling the heated gaze of the Sky people's commander on the three of them as they spoke.

“ _Fine. Ai'll be back in thri days. Taim ai brothers laik injured in anyway em will be seen as an act gon wor gon the trikru,”_ Clarke hissed, ice blue eyes narrowed to slits as she glared at Bellomi of the Skaikru.

“She will be back in three days. If anything happens to my companion or myself, it will be seen as an act of war among the Tree People,” Murphy translated, refusing to tell these strangers they were her brothers. Bellamy nodded, watching as Clarke returned it with a stiff nod of her own before jerking the reins of her horse and heading back towards her village to set up the meeting with her mother.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Let me know what you thought!** _

 


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Not All Monsters** _

 

_ **Chapter 3** _

 

 

Clarke stood in front of her mother, jaw clenched as she waited for her to decide just what she was going to do.

“We'll meet with the Skaikru, see what it is exactly that they need, offer them protection, shelter, resources they won't have on their own. But we will need a way to solidify the alliance,” Abby finally spoke, thinking over her words as well as what could be done before lifting her amber gaze to her daughter.

“Before the bombs it was common for two different people to unite both tribes with a marriage, purely political,” Abby stated carefully, watching the way Clarke's eyes widened slightly before narrowing to slits.

“Who would you propose for such a thing _Heda?_ ” Clarke questioned, watching the way her mother carelessly shrugged her shoulders.

“Commonly it was the union of two leaders or their children that would marry,” she explained, watching as Clarke easily figured where she was going with this.

“You want me to marry the Skaikru's _Heda_ ,” her voice was incredulous, ice blue eyes widening at the thought.

“You are my only child by blood, Clarke. The other Clans as well as _Heda_ would see it as an insult if I offered the Skaikru either Lincoln or John. You are the only logical choice we could possibly use,” Abby started slowly, watching as her daughter's lips pulled down in a frown before turning her attention to the lone window in the war council chamber.

“And I'm just supposed to expect my new husband to accept the fact that I come with a child? I'm not leaving Madi Mother. She is _mine_ ,” Clarke growled when her mother parted her lips to interrupt.

“If he wants this alliance to work, he will accept it,” was all she said as she watched Clarke nod sharply, thinking over her own words before finally speaking them.

“When and where would you like this meeting to take place?” she finally questioned, watching Abby nod approvingly before thinking over her answer.

“We will meet with the Skaikru's _Heda_ and six of his guards in a week's time. Show them to the bridge. We will settle our peace agreement there. Make sure these children know not to bring any weapons with them,” Abby stated, watching Clarke nod before pivoting on her heel and leaving the building they held council meetings in.

Clarke made it back to her cabin in a matter of minutes, eager to pack a bag and inform Madi she would be going with her this time. Madi was perched on her bed, a book in between her hands as she glanced up upon Clarke's entrance.

“You're back!” she exclaimed happily, a bright smile stretching across her lips as she jumped to her feet to greet Clarke. She offered her young ward a toothy grin, opening her arms for Madi to run into, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's slight frame as she picked her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around her waist.

“Hello my little _natblida,”_ Clarke greeted, nuzzling her face into Madi's neck, causing the seven year old to giggle at the sensation.

“How was your trip? Where's Lincoln and Murphy?” Madi questioned eagerly as Clarke set her down, moving towards her bed to sit as Clarke fluttered around the cabin quickly.

“It was uneventful. Lincoln and Murphy stayed back at Skaikru's camp. We are going to get them, as well as bring the Sky people to the meeting place,” Clarke explained, packing a few more provisions for Madi who's eyes had widened at the older girl's words.

“We're going to get them? You're taking me with you? Why?” she questioned, watching Clarke carefully. The older girl paused in her packing, shoulders tensing as she thought over her words, the easiest way to explain to Madi they were both being used as political game pieces.

“The _Heda_ has suggested peace with the Sky People. Their Commander is open to negotiations. If they agree to our terms, you and I shall become a part of the Skaikru,” Clarke explained carefully, knowing Madi wouldn't fully understand just what that meant. She only nodded, grinning brightly as she began to help Clarke pack for the day long trip.

 

Murphy was bored, and Lincoln wasn't fairing much better from what he could tell. These teenagers barely knew how to hut, much less skin the animals they were killing. They were wasting a long of meet as well as furs. It was a disgrace.

“They need guidance,” he growled, watching Lincoln from the corner of his eye as he sketched something, or rather someone, in his book.

“So guide them,” was all his brother said. Murphy rolled his amber eyes, before pushing to his feet and meandering around the camp they had put together. For the most part, they were doing a pretty decent job of surviving. Murphy had to give their Commander credit, he was managing as best he could with limited information. However _Chancellor Junior_ as the _Heda_ called him, sounded as if he was going to be a problem. He didn't agree with the idea of peace with his people, thinking they would betray them. Murphy paused, turning on his heel and turning back towards his brother, a thought occurring to him.

“How does _Heda_ plan on sealing the alliance?” Murphy questioned quietly, keeping his voice low. Lincoln's hand paused in his sketch, his brow furrowing as his lips pulled down in a frown.

“I'm not entirely sure, why?” he looked towards his brother, confusion written in his expression as he waited for Murphy to explain himself.

“ _Heda_ has never approved of Clarke taking Madi, you know that and I know that. She's never approved of Madi, what if she's planning on doing something, something they once did before the bombs,” Murphy watched the way Lincoln's eyes narrowed as he thought over the words before shaking his head.

“No, she would never force Clarke into something like that. Besides, I highly doubt Skaikru's _Heda_ would accept a marriage when bride already has a child,” Lincoln easily dismissed, both men missing Octavia who had been creeping closer to Lincoln.

“Marriage? You seriously think your... your _Heda_ would force Bell to marry someone? And for the record, a kid wouldn't bother my brother. Bell raised me, he's a natural parent,” she spoke in a rush causing Murphy's eyes to widen as Lincoln offered her a soft smile.

“It's a possibility. It is how things were done before the bombs. A member from two warring tribes would marry, usually it was both leaders, or the children of two leaders. I believe our _Heda_ might suggest it as a way for lasting peace,” Lincoln explained, watching as Octavia slowly moved until she was sitting on a rock across from the two brothers.

“What do you mean brother had to raise you? In space?” Murphy questioned, his face scrunching in confusion at the thought of a sibling raising a baby.

“He's only a few years older than you,” he spoke as his brow furrowed. Octavia shrugged her shoulders, reaching for a piece of her hair, running her hand over it.

“ Six actually. And yeah, he had to,” she explained as if it was perfectly normal, watching Murphy shake his head.

“The Sky is a cruel place,” Murphy mumbled, shaking his head as he turned to glance over his shoulder and survey the camp. Most of the Sky people were watching him and Lincoln warily, often going out of their way to avoid the two Grounders as they were called. Murphy couldn't help the smirk that danced on his lips at the dark look that crossed one of the Sky people, his dark hair flopping in his eyes as he glared at both Murphy and Lincoln.

“Someone's approaching!” the one they called Miller called out, causing Octavia to jump to her feet, knowing her brother would come rushing out of the metal thing they called a drop ship and be angry if he saw her sitting to close to either of them.

“Is it the Grounder from before, the one that came with these two?” Bellamy's voice carried through the camp as he made his way towards the wall, Lincoln and Murphy both pushing to their feet and following behind him at a lazy pace.

“I think so, yeah,” Miller called back, holding his spear at the ready as he waited for Bellamy to give the order on whether or not to throw it.

“Open the gate dumb ass. You can't possibly think he wants you to attack her when we're working on peace with them,” Octavia spoke with exasperation, rolling her eyes as Miller finally lowered his spear, grumbling under his breath about just how bossy she was before following her orders and pushing open the gate so Bellamy and a few others could meet the Grounder outside.

Bellamy was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest as Clarke pulled her horse to a stop, swinging her leg over and dismounting with ease. He couldn't help but notice the fluidity of her movements, or the way her legs looked in her leather pants.

“So? What has been decided?” He demanded, expecting Murphy to answer for her.

“You will meet with our _Heda_ in a week's time at the Bridge. Murphy, Lincoln, and I will be your guide. You are allowed six guards, no weapons will be present on the bridge. We are hoping for peace, that is a threat of war,” Clarke explained slowly, watching with satisfaction at the look of surprise that danced across the stern leader's features as she spoke. Murphy was smirking in amusement and Lincoln remained stoic. Movement from the horse drew Bellamy's attention causing Miller to lift his spear in preparation of throwing it at the threat. Before he could adjust his grip to raise it, Clarke was in front of him, a knife to his throat, with Murphy at his side, a sharp dagger pressing into his side.

Bellamy's dark eyes narrowed in anger at the threat to his man before he noticed Lincoln making his way towards the horse, reaching out and grabbing something before settling it on the ground beside him. It was than that Bellamy realized it wasn't something he had grabbed, but someone.

“Threaten my daughter again, I won't hesitate to gut your like a boar,” she practically growled the words, causing Miller to drop his spear in shock at her words.

“I'm sorry, did you say daughter?” Bellamy questioned, turning to face the petite blonde as she returned her knife to it's hiding spot on her body.

“Yes,” was all she said, turning away from the Sky people and focusing her icy blue eyes on her ward.

“I told you to wait until I got you before coming down,” Clarke chided her. Bellamy took the time to take in the child's appearance, noting she couldn't have been older than seven. Her dark mahogany hair was done with a series of intricate braids. Her eyes were an unusual golden color, similar to Lincoln's. Her skin was golden, and she was pouting. Bellamy looked away, knowing he would have a hard time watching this wild child in front of him be scolded.

“How is she your daughter. She doesn't look older than seven, and you look seventeen. So unless you birthed her at ten,” he trailed off, watching the way her sharp eyes turned on him, a feral snarl twisting her lips.

“That is none of your concern,” she replied, wrapping an arm around the child's slender shoulders before pulling her into her side. Bellamy could only shake his head, watching as she walked towards the other two Grounders. He had a feeling she was going to cause a lot of his head aches.

 

**A/N: There's Chapter 3! Let me know what you thought!**

 


	4. Chapter 4

_ **Not all Monsters** _

 

_ **Chapter 4** _

 

Madi was watching the Sky people with open curiousity, her amber eyes wide as she took in the walls they had built as well as the camp that was slowly coming together. Glancing away from the busy camp, Madi turned her gaze towards Clarke, noticing how the older girl was watching the Skaikru warily.

“Something is bothering you,” she stated, tilting her head as Clarke collected fire wood.

“Nothing is bothering me _mi hod_ , just thinking,”Clarke easily answered, glancing up and offering her adopted daughter an easy smile. Madi didn't look convinced, but knew better than to push Clarke, so she only shrugged her small shoulders, glancing towards the camp once more to see their _Heda_ watching Clarke as she moved gracefully around the area she had claimed for her own just outside their walls.

“Why is he watching you like that?” she finally questioned, her voice nearly a growl as she narrowed her eyes towards the Skaikru's _Heda_.

“He doesn't trust me so he's watching me. He's smart in that aspect. He senses another predator in his territory and he wants to make himself appear bigger, more intimidating,” she explained quietly, glancing over her shoulder towards Madi who was glaring at _Belomi._ Clarke couldn't help the half

smile that curved on her lips as she watched the protective way Madi stood in front of her.

“He should trust us to keep our word that we won't attack and that we're keeping the other tribes away,” Madi growled, crossing her slender arms over her chest and turning away in a huff. Clarke chuckled lightly at her ward's words before coming around the fire she had been building to rest her arms across the child's shoulders.

“They are wise not to trust us _mi natblida,_ They don't know us. It's a good trait to see,” Clarke explained carefully, guiding the little girl to a fallen tree trunk they were using as a bench to sit.

“Now, it is time to eat the fish we caught,” she spoke softly, handing a skewered fish to the girl before picking up her own.

“I don't understand how the presence of one girl is going to protect an entire camp of nearly a hundred teens,” Bellamy all but growled, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the girl who was just outside the camp walls. Octavia could only roll her eyes ar brother, humming under her breath as she thought of a way to diffuse his temper.

“Clarke is what we call the _Wanheda_ , the Commander of Death. Her reputation is what is keeping you and everyone else behind these walls safe. I'm certain word got out after we first introduced ourselves to you that we had taken an interest. Normally this would have called for a counter strike from one of the other clans. Clarke being here is a warning that you are under our protection. Any threat against you would be seen as a threat against us, and no one wants to be ong the receiving end of the _Wanheda's_ anger. No one is that idiotic,” Lincoln was the one who spoke, close enough to hear Bellamy complaining about his sister.

Bellamy glanced at Lincoln from the corner of his eye, noting the way every muscle in his large body was tense, curved into himself as if he were protecting the female Grounder with his words alone.

“You're very protective over your friends,” he noted, watching the small smirk the curved on the other man's lips before he trained his golden gaze on the Grounder and the child outside the camp.

“On Earth, you will learn it is a harsh place where only the strong survive. Those who are not strong need to be protected. Clarke, she's probably the strongest of us all and is the last person who needs protecting. But she is also the sister of my heart, and I would do anything to keep her safe,” Lincoln finally explained, watching the way Octavia's eyes had narrowed only to widen at the realization.

“So what, she's like you're adopted sister?” she put Bellamy's thought into an actual question, watching as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head at the words.

“Her parents took Murphy and I in when we were just children. We've been raised alongside each other since I was seven. Clarke... she will always be my little sister and I will always try to keep her safe,” Lincoln spoke softly, his gaze turning to Bellamy, eyes narrowing slightly at the Sky Person's glare. Octavia had a soft smile dancing on her lips as she watched Lincoln for a moment longer before returning her attention to her brother once again.

“Bell, lighten up. It's not like she's going to attack the camp on her own,” Octavia rolled her eyes at the glare her brother shot her way before glancing around the camp once more.

“How did she get the title _Wan... Wanheda_?” O stumbled over the word for a moment, before turning her green eyes towards Lincoln who possessed a dark look on his face.

“The clans weren't always at peace. The Commander is the one we have to thank for uniting all twelve clans. Before the Coalition was formed, we were at war with the other clans. We fought for everything we had and everything we had gotten. The most ruthless Clan as you will quickly learn, is Azgeda. The Ice people are as cold as the territory they have claimed. Clarke didn't want to be a warrior, she's always just wanted to be a healer. Unfortunately, she didn't have a choice.

“She... She was our wisest strategist in the war. She thought of a plan that would trap Azgeda's troops in a ravine. They were used to fighting in the cold, hiding in the snow. Our people, the forest was our home, the trees were our protection. Once we had trapped the Azgeda troops, Clarke led the attack, dropping from the trees and slaughtering over three hundred warriors,” Lincoln explained, a frown pulling on his lips before he shook his head, dislodging the memories from his mind.

“She's a killer, a monster,” someone, one of the teens spat after he overheard Lincoln. Lincoln's eyes narrowed to slits as he turned on his heel, his large hand wrapping tightly around the boy's neck as he lifted him from the ground so he was eye level.

“She is not a monster. She did what she had to do so her people could survive. You think she isn't haunted by those faces of every warriors' life she took? She was so ridden with guilt she adopted a child from the Azgeda. She put down her knives and only tries to heal. She is human who had to do what ever it took to survive, something you children know nothing about,” Lincoln growled the words, anger coloring his features and causing a few of the teens to back up slightly at the frightening sight he caused.

“Hey, hey, hey, it's okay Lincoln. It's okay. I'm okay, They are just words and they do not effect me,” Clarke's hand was gentle as she pressed lightly on his bicep for him to lower his arm and set the teen on his feet. The boy ran off the moment Lincoln released him, rubbing his throat and murmuring how crazy the Grounder was. Lincoln refused to look up, aware of the fear he would see in everyone's eyes. He tensed when he felt the familiar slender arms wrap around his midsection, feeling a face nuzzle against his back as she attempted to soothe him.

“They are just words big brother. Words that don't mean anything because these children do not know me, do not know Earth and what it is like. _Nomon_ wants peace with Skaikru. We won't be able to achieve that if you go around scaring them just because they don't trust us,” Clarke spoke softly, causing Lincoln to sigh, nodding his head.

“I know you are right, but they... They are judging you without even knowing you,” Lincoln replied, turning to face Clarke as she took a step back and dropped her arms.

“Peace, brother, that is our goal,” she answered, turning on her heel and leaving the camp behind her as she sat on the ground in front of a fallen log, Madi returning to her spot of laying her head in Clarke's lap.

It was nightfall by the time Bellamy had found a moment to himself. Glancing towards the open wall, his dark eyes landed on Clarke and the little girl who had come with her. Pressing his tongue against his cheek, he thought over going out there to speak with her or turning in for the night.

“You should actually talk to her. Get to know her. She's the reason we aren't going to war with your people, the reason our _Heda_ is even considering peace,” Murphy's voice surprised him, however Bellamy refused to allow his surprise to show.

“What do you mean?” Bellamy questioned, turning to face the other man, eyes narrowing slightly at his words. Murphy only shrugged, leaning against the side of the dropship and taking a bite of the apple he was holding.

“Exactly what it sounds like. The war council were eager for war. The moment we saw your ship fall out of the sky, they were whispering in our _Heda's_ ear to attack, eliminate the threat before it could they could gather their wits. Clarke was the only one beside Lincoln and myself, because we follow her lead on everything, who argued against the attack. She thought it would be better to summon the _Heda_ of the Coalition. Speak with her first before attacking. In the meantime we should gather whatever information we could about you. _Heda_ only listened to her because Clarke is her blood daughter, the next one to take over when shes decides to finally step down,” Murphy explained after swallowing the bit of apple he had bitten.

“Why would she argue for peace when she had no idiot if we meant to attack the moment we were able to?” Bellamy asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“She's tired. We all are. But her especially. She didn't want to fight in another war if it could be prevented. She isn't this monster your people seem to think she is. She's deadly, probably the deadliest Warrior our Tribe has to offer and if she sees you as an enemy, I would honestly be afraid. But what she sees as hers, those she deems hers, she would die for, kill for, do whatever it took to protect them. If I were in your shoes, and trust me, once upon a time I was, I would do whatever I could to become hers,” Murphy spoke quietly, pushing away from the dropship and making his way towards the tent he was sharing with Lincoln until they were able to return to their village. Bellamy thought over his words, chewing on the inside of his cheek before shaking his head and making his way towards the burning fire, knowing she would hear him before he even made it to her side.

“The warriors fought valiantly, with honor, but the princess's forces were to much for the three hundred warriors to fight against and so the Brave Princess won the Battle,” he listened to Clarke's quiet voice, standing just behind her and waiting for her to acknowledge him. Bellamy noticed the girl, Madi, had her head resting in Clarke's lap, her eyes closed as Clarke combed her fingers through the wild mass of hair on the child's head.

“You can sit if you want,” she didn't raise her voice, but Bellamy heard her clearly, stepping over the fallen log and lowering himself a few feet away from her.

“I was told I should be thanking you, that you are the reason we are even still breathing,” Bellamy finally spoke after a few moments of just staring at her, eyes tracing her features. In the glow of the fire light, her features looked soft, however Bellamy knew that to be a trick of the light, or maybe it was how she was when she didn't need to put on a show for a hundred people watching the scary Grounder Princess.

“It would have been wrong to attack. Everyone knew it, they just didn't want to risk a stronger threat if they could nip it in the bud,” Clarke explained with a shrug, and Bellamy could only shake his head.

“You would have every right to attack us. By all rights, we are trespassing on your land, attacking your warriors. From my knowledge those are all acts of war. Yet you spoke of reason to wait, I don't understand why? When everything else on this planet has been trying to kill us since we landed, why would you be willing to offer us this mercy?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he studied her profile.

“I've been in war _Belomi_ , I've fought in war since I was old enough to hold a knife and use it properly. I know what it's like to send a child to fight an adult war, and I wouldn't wish that upon any one. It was only logical that we wait and learn more about you,” Clarke explained, allowing her gaze to rest on Madi. Bellamy could only nod as he sat back, allowing the silence to settle over them. He would notice in the morning the sense of peace she brought with her.

 

**A/N: Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you thought. The next chapter will have the meeting!**

 


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Chapter 5** _

 

Clarke was tired, that was the only thing she could think of as she slowly led the Sky people towards the bridge where they would be meeting with her mother, Anya, and Indra. She was at the front, leading them through the forest with Madi beside her. Lincoln was situated in the middle beside the six Sky People, explaining how the negotiations would proceed, and Murphy held the rear of the group, watching everyone's backs. Madi's eyes were alert as her amber colored irises slowly swept the trees, looking for any warriors from the other clans, any traps they had to watch for. Clarke dropped her hand to her ward's shoulder, an easy smile stretching on her lips as her own eyes took in their surroundings.

“Why did we have to bring the kid with us? Why do we have to follow the Grounder Princess in the first place. We could take them, easily. The two men might be harder to subdue, but the girl wouldn't be that hard,” Clarke recognized the voice someone who had vocalized just how much he disagreed with the peace talks. Dax, had been attempting to whisper poison in Bellamy's ear since Clarke and her brother's had arrived to talk of peace. She clenched her jaw, refusing to allow them to get under her skin. Before Bellamy could reply, Clarke heard Dax grunt, stopping to turn swiftly. Clarke paused in her steps, glancing over her shoulder to seen Lincoln standing in front of Dax, a dark look on his face with Murphy's lips curled into a snarl as he glared at the larger man.

“I told you to stay back if you wouldn't be able to keep the comments to yourself Dax. Turn around and go back to camp. You're only going to cause problems,” Bellamy finally spoke up, feeling the tension rising between his man and the two grounders.

“For the record _idiot_ it isn't Lincoln or myself you should worry about. Clarke might not look like much of a warrior but she is our _Wanheda,_ our Commander of Death. She's the one you should fear,” Murphy stated as he shoved pass Dax, purposefully knocking his shoulder into the taller man's. Dax only glared before obeying Bellamy's order and turning on his heel to return to camp. Murphy glanced toward the remaining five Sky People, allowing his amber gaze to dance over each of them.

“If any of you have a problem with us, with Clarke, turn back now. We will put a stop to the peace talks and not bother wasting our _Heda's_ time with a bunch of children throwing a temper tantrum because they didn't get their way. If you threaten our sister again, I will personally take pleasure in defending her,” Murphy snapped, his gaze finally coming to rest on Bellamy who only shook his head.

“I shouldn't have brought Dax in the first place. He's been opposed to us even talking about peace since you all showed up at the gates. We want peace, we want the killing to stop,” Bellamy answered, straightening his back as he looked down at Murphy. Her brother only nodded, falling back to the end of the group once more and Clarke took that as her sign to continue leading them towards the bridge.

“ _Klarke,”_ Lincoln called out, waiting until she glanced over her shoulder to meet his warm golden gaze.

“ _Sha?”_ she answered, confusion coloring her features as she waited for her brother to speak, knowing he didn't want the Skaikru to question what they were talking about.

_“Gon tridega kru gon following osir,”_ Lincoln replied, and Clarke understood he didn't want the Sky people to panic at the knowledge they were being followed by another clan.

“ _Sha Linkon, ai get in. Ai will homplei care kom gon scouts as soon as osir hod op gon rest,”_ Clarke answered, watching her brother nod before sharing a look with Murphy.

“ _My strik hit op, gon we sis au Linkon gon a moment. Em has something gon yu gon choj op en some water gon yu,”_ Clarke instructed Madi who only nodded, leaving her adopted mother's side to stand beside her uncle as the entire group came to a stop. Murphy was watching Clarke as she directed Madi to Lincoln before slinking off into the shadows the trees had to offer. Clarke waited a few moments more, before following her brother's lead and moving with the shadows of the forest, knowing none of the sky people would be able to tell where her and Murphy had gone. There were only two scouts who were easy to startle off with a message to their _heda_ about following them again.

Murphy glanced towards her with a look, and Clarke knew there was something he wished to say, that he was fighting to find the right words.

“I don't understand,” he began, stopping when the sky people were only a few yards away, the light the full moon slowly fading.

“That doesn't surprise me,” Clarke snarked in return, an amused smirk dancing on her lips as she waited for him to continue.

“God damnit Clarke. They openly oppose you! You are putting yourself at risk for these strangers who would slit your throat in a heartbeat. Why? Because you don't want to go to war again? Than don't! There are plenty of other warriors who could take your place. Why must you risk your fucking life for these ungrateful children who would turn on you if it meant they would be able to save their own skin,” Murphy growled, however Clarke knew his voice wasn't as quiet as he wanted when she noticed how three heads turned in their direction. Lincoln shared the same look as Murphy, the protective anger rolling off of him in waves. Bellamy's brows were furrowed in confusion, and Octavia's hazel eyes were widened at Murphy's words.

“They're humans Murphy, living, breathing, just like us. They deserve a chance in this world. Why can't you understand that?” Clarke kept her voice low, knowing the Sky people would question why they were fighting.

“You're selling yourself for peace that might not be achieved. You're going into enemy territory because you think it's the right thing to do. It's not Clarke. It's worth your life,” Murphy growled as he turned to face his sister.

“It will be worth it if it stops a war from starting,” Clarke answered calmly, closing her eyes as she heard Murphy release a growl before turning on his heel and making his way towards Lincoln.

“You can have a few more minutes to rest, but then we must hurry. Dawn is only a few hours away and we still have a ways to go before we make it to the bridge,” Clarke informed everyone as she made her way to the front of the group once again.

“Where did you and Murphy go?” Bellamy's voice was low as he came to stand behind her. Clarke glanced at him from the corner of her eye before offering a shrug, knowing he would want more of an explanation then that.

“We just had to take care of something,” she answered easily, watching as Bellamy let out a huff of breath before running his fingers through his mass of wild curls.

“You're either lying to me or keeping something from me, and either way, I don't like it. I want us to be honest with eachother,” Bellamy spoke softly, his brows furrowed and Clarke understood he was having trouble forming the words he needed.

“Why? What does it matter if I'm honest or dishonest with you?” Clarke demanded, turning until she was facing him with her own icy blue eyes narrowed to slits.

“So far, you and your brothers are the only three Grounders here who haven't been actively trying to kill us, hell you're setting up a meeting for peace, and from the sounds of it, not everyone agrees with you. I'd rather we were honest with eachother instead of keeping secrets,” Bellamy explained, watching the small blonde woman standing beside him.

She nodded once, agreeing with something he said before jerking her head sharply, a signal to her brothers that it was time to go. Bellamy released a sigh, knowing she wasn't going to be telling him anything soon. Octavia came to walk beside him, a question in her eyes that Bellamy shook his head at, not knowing how to answer her.

“I like her,” she stated easily after a moment, a small smile curving her lips. Bellamy could only snort, shaking his head as he slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

“Why, because she enjoys giving me a hard time just like you?” he teased, watching that small smile stretch wider into a toothy grin before she shrugged her shoulders.

“She'll definitely keep you on your toes big brother,” O answered, watching the way her brother's eyes drifted to the Grounder's Princess before he exhaled a breath.

_“Klark, Mofi, Linkon, ai was beginning gon get daun. Hashta gon yu late?”_ They had just reached the bridge as the sun was beginning to rise and Bellamy took in who was all on the other side. The woman who was obviously their leader stood a few feet away from two powerful looking woman, her features were delicate and slightly familiar. He glanced towards Clarke and realized she was the woman's daughter. His breath caught in his throat before he watched as the blonde answered.

“We ran into a bit of trouble. Nothing to be concerned about _Nomon,”_ she answered as her mother's features tensed.

“Who have you brought with you Clarke?” Bellamy watched as the woman waited for her daughter to introduce them.

“Bellamy of the Sky People, his sister Octavia, his Second Miller, his Advisor Wells, and his two guards Raven Reyes and Finn Collins,” Clarke introduced, watching as her mother's gaze slowly swept over the group before nodding her head.

“I am Commander Abby. I heard you wish to talk about peace,” Bellamy took a step forward, not flinching when one of the grounder's, the woman who looked more like a feline than anything pulled a spear from her back and pointed towards his chest.

“Yes. When we were sent here, we were sent here with the intention of dying. Our people had no idea the earth was habitable. We had no idea anyone else survived on the ground. We didn't mean to trespass on your lands or to attack your people. We were meant to be dropped on mount weather, but were set off course,” Bellamy explained, watching as Abby listened intently to everything he said.

“You want peace, but how can we trust just your word? Peace treaties are easily broken on words alone. We need more than just your word,” Abby answered, her chocolate colored eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Bellamy. His brows furrowed in confusion, waiting for her to explain herself.

“Clarke, do you think he is a good leader?” Bellamy tensed at her question, glancing at Clarke from the corner of his eye.

“He is,” she replied easily, offering a lazy shrug as if her decision didn't decide his people's fate.

“Is he a good man?” she questioned, her eyes trained solely on her daughter as she waited for her to answer.

“I believe so. He hasn't tried to kill us yet and there have been plenty of opportunities,” Clarke answered with another lazy shrug.

“I propose a marriage,” Abby finally stated after a moment, turning her focus onto him once again. Every muscle in his body tensed at her words before he glanced towards Clarke again, noticing her expression didn't give anything away.

“What?” Finn's voice was outraged, and Bellamy feared he would upset the Commander.

“I accept,” he replied before she had a chance to think about Finn's disrespect. He noticed Clarke's sharp inhale as she jerked her head to watch him with a narrowed gaze.

“Good. You shall marry my daughter in a week's time,” Abby announced, turning on her heel.

“We will discuss more of the treaty once you are bound to our clan,” she tossed over her shoulder before climbing onto her horse and turning it to face them.

“Bring them to the village Clarke, you have a week to prepare for your wedding,” she informed her daughter before jerking her reins and turning away from them.

Clarke felt the blood in her veins run cold at her mother's words before turning to glance at Bellamy who was standing as still as a statue, still processing what just happened. Well, he was going to hate her now, was all she thought.

 

**A/N: Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

_ **Not All Monsters** _

 

_ **Chapter 6** _

 

Clarke shoved Madi behind her as Lincoln and Murphy both moved to stand in front of her, reaching for their sword and knives as the one called Finn pushed his way to the front of the group.

“You knew this was going to be a condition for peace with your people,” he snarled as Wells and Miller both jerked him back. Clarke closed her eyes and inhaled, counting to three before she released it.

“Our _Heda_ mentioned it before I returned . I hadn't thought that she was serious,” Clarke answered carefully, ignoring Murphy's snort as he tossed a look over his shoulder towards her.

“You knew it was a possibility that our leader would have to marry you,” Raven narrowed her caramel colored eyes towards the three grounders, watching as Clarke's shoulders tensed.

“Yes, I knew it was a possibility. I didn't tell him because it was not my place to do so. You might not be used to this, but I'm a pawn for my leaders just as you are. _I_ have to do as I am told or my fate would be much much worse than facing Reapers alone. I have to think about my daughter as well as my brothers. You, you think about each other. You worry about each other and are able to talk to ease the burden leadership causes. I only have my daughter and my brothers who are just as much pawns as I am in this game of strategy. Our leaders tell us to move, we move. We are told kill those children for trespassing, we attack. It's not black and white like you seem to think it is. I knew it was possible that she would propose a marriage. However, your leader did not need to accept. He could have refused and I could have worked out a different solution!” Clarke spat, her fists clenched at her side as she stepped between her brothers with a fire burning in her ice colored eyes, ready to fight, to protect her family if that was what it came down to.

“Reyes, I'd prefer if you didn't talk to my future wife like that,” Bellamy's voice was cool as he addressed the other woman, his arms crossed over his broad chest and Clarke could tell he was thinking over just what she had said.

“I'd like to talk to you alone, if I could,” Bellamy finally requested, lifting his amber colored eyes from the ground he had been glaring at to meet her own guarded gaze. Murphy stuck an arm out to stop her, and Bellamy watched as they held a silent conversation none of the others would be able to understand. However because he was a brother himself, he knew Murphy was only trying to protect her. She offered a soft smile before lowering his arm and leading Bellamy away from the group, trees offering them some form of cover.

“What does this mean for you and Madi?” he questioned after a moment, Clarke allowing him to gather his thoughts.

“What do you mean?” he leveled a pointed look towards Clarke, not amused as she attempted to deflect his question.

“Does this marriage mean that you two become members of Skaikru, or are you still members of your clan?” he explained, knowing she was only being difficult because she could.

“We will become members of Skaikru. We join my husband's clan and leave mine behind. However it is unusual for a woman to marry when she already has a child. Most men would find it as an insult for me to bring Madi into our marriage,” Clarke explained slowly, closing her eyes as she leaned back against the rough bark of one of the trees. Bellamy frowned at her words, glancing towards the little girl who was standing behind Lincoln as Murphy made faces at her, getting her to laugh and smile even when they were surrounded by tension.

“Is there any way to turn back, take back the agreement?” he asked quietly, hating himself for taking her from her family. Clarke shook her head once, sharply before opening her eyes and focusing on a point just above his shoulder. He knew she was trying to find the right words to explain her culture to him and he would be patient as she did so.

“No, _Heda_ would see it as an insult now. Indra, her general, is looking for any excuse to go to war with you, that would be offering it to her easily. Marriage is the only option you have if you wish to survive, for your people to survive,” Clarke spoke slowly and Bellamy closed his eyes, nodding his head in understanding.

“Thank you for doing this. I know I'm taking you away from your family, your people, but you don't have to do this,” Bellamy spoke quietly, not seeing the surprise that flitted across her face at his words, her gaze softening as she shook her head.

“I couldn't condemn a hundred children to death. It isn't right,” Clarke answered with a shrug, watching Bellamy run his long fingers through his unruly curls.

“I want our marriage to be a partnership Clarke, I... want the Delinquents to see us as a united front, not two strangers forced together,” Bellamy spoke softly, opening his eyes and finally meeting her cool gaze. Clarke hid her surprise at his suggestion, keeping her facial features carefully neutral as she slowly nodded her head.

“We have a week to get to know each other. And Madi. You have a week to get to know the child you will be adopting since you agreed to this marriage,” Clarke spoke softly, watching as Bellamy's eyes widened at her words.

“What is she like, give me something so I know exactly what I'm getting into with this one,” he requested, watching the way her expression softened at the thought of the girl she had been raising for the last two years with the help of her brothers alone.

“She's... fierce,” Clarke answered after a moment of debate, knowing that was the only word that could describe her little _Natblida._ Bellamy nodded, turning away from her and running his fingers through his inky curls, tousling them further. She knew he was thinking about his people and how they were going to react to the news, knew he was worried about how they were going to treat her and whoever came with her, including Madi.

“You have such a big heart, Bellamy, I hope those you care for do not take it for granted,” Clarke spoke after a moment, drawing his amber eyes back to her, surprise coloring his features at her words.

“What makes you think that?” he finally questioned, eyes narrowing slightly as he thought over her words and just what she was implying.

“Not many leaders would sacrifice their own happiness for the sake of their people. I know many who would have argued for another solution to be found, who would have rather gone to war, risking the lives of their people than agree to a marriage. You obviously care a great deal for these children to sacrifice true happiness to keep them alive, safe,” Clarke explained with a shrug, turning her attention away from the exotic man and allowing her eyes to focus on her brothers and how they were interacting with the two girls that had come along. A smirk began to curve her lips at the thought of teasing them for the remainder of the ride home before her gaze fell on her daughter. Madi was leaning heavily against Lincoln's side, and Clarke could see the exhaustion coloring her features. They would need to rest around midday before Madi would be able to ride longer.

“You said you didn't believe in killing nearly a hundred kids, is that the only motivation you have for not wanting to go to war?” Bellamy asked after a few moments, and Clarke could feel his eyes on her, analyzing her every movement for any note of deception. Clarke inhaled a steadying breath as she thought over her words, trying to decide the best way to explain herself without sounding like the monster she felt she still was every night.

“Ten years ago, my clan went to war. It wasn't the first time, and it wasn't the last. I had been seven at the time, still in warrior's training and learning how to fight. This was before the Coalition was formed, before the Twelve Clans had been united. My father took me with him on his campaign as General. One of his lieutenants had gone rogue and torched a village. He slaughtered nearly two hundred people, men, women, and children. My father had been disgusted, yet when he looked at me, he told me this was the price of war. We learned at a young age, if you are soft, you die. You must be strong to survive. That night I learned quickly what it meant to survive. The lieutenant had missed one of the villagers, a boy only a couple of years older than me. When he had been sleeping, that boy slit his throat. My father caught him for he could slink away. He was going to kill him. Those were the laws. However I convinced my father to spare him. Reminding him of the very first lesson he had ever taught me, Die or survive. That boy was just surviving. So we brought him home with us, and he became my brother. I remember that night, just as I remember every war I've seen. I try to think of a different outcome, a better solution. If I can spare nearly a hundred children just as I was able to spare that one boy, I think I've done better,” Clarke informed him quietly, watching as Bellamy's eyes widened at her story, amazed by how hard and unforgiving life truly was on the ground.

“Thank you for doing this,” he said again, hoping she understood just how grateful he truly was that she was trying to keep his people safe.

“Stop. It's purely selfish reasons for me to be doing this. I don't want to be seen as a monster. It has nothing to do with wanting to keep your people safe,” Clarke brushed his words off, however Bellamy knew she was only embarrassed.

“I think we should rejoin our group before your sister decides I changed my mind about the marriage and am instead attempting to kill you,” Clarke decided, watching as Bellamy nodded in agreement from the corner of her eye, turning on his heel and leading the way back towards their traveling companions.

“So, how'd it go?” Murphy questioned once they had joined them, Octavia, Miller, Raven and Wells gathering around Bellamy while Lincoln, Murphy, and Madi went to Clarke's side.

“He kept thanking me. Wanted to know exactly what the marriage meant for me and Madi and apologized for it,” Clarke explained, watching Murphy roll his eyes and Lincoln frown.

“Actually, Murphy and I have been talking about it. We are going to request joining you as part of the exchange. _Heda_ barely tolerates us as it is. You are the only reason she has kept us around since your father's death. I think she will agree, not wishing to send you alone,” Lincoln spoke softly, not wanting the members of Skaikru to learn of their intentions just yet.

Clarke's brows furrowed as she began shaking her head, her ice blue eyes darting between her brothers.

“I can't ask you two to do that. You would be uprooting your lives from the village to follow me. The Sky People barely tolerate us as it is. They might feel this as an invasion on them,” Clarke argued, watching as Lincoln squared his shoulders and pulled himself to his full height.

“I like Bellamy, Clarke. He isn't like the men we know. He accepts you with Madi, and he embraces the fact that you are a mother. However I trust his people about as far as I could throw them with your and Madi's lives. I would feel better knowing Murphy and I were with you, watching your backs as we've always down,” he stated carefully, his golden gaze darting from his sister to the small group of Sky People who had turned to face them at the sound of the heated argument.

“You don't even know if _Nomon_ would agree to it Lincoln. You can't be making plans without thinking it through completely,” Clarke spat, her frustration showing in the tension in her shoulders.

“Once you leave, we will most likely be banished. We will just end up following you anyway,” Murphy stated with a lazy shrug. Clarke heaved a sigh, shaking her head before mounting her horse.

“We'll discuss this later. Now, we must go,” she growled, reaching for Madi, who shook her head.

“I want to ride with Bellamy,” she stated, much to the shock of everyone. Clarke chewed her bottom lip between her teeth before glancing back towards Bellamy who only shrugged in response. Slowly Clarke nodded straightening in her saddle.

“Only if he agrees,” she replied, watching the bright smile stretch across Madi's lips before she carefully made her way to the man who was soon going to be her father. Bellamy hoisted her into the saddle in front of him, keeping one arm around her waist as he waited for everyone else to mount their horses. Looking at the sight, Clarke knew she made the right decision trying to keep this strangers alive.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! Let me know what you thought!**

 


	7. Chapter 7

_ **Chapter 7** _

 

The village wasn't like anything Bellamy had ever imagined before. It was so much more than just a camp, it was huge and hidden. It was unexpected when he finally saw where Clarke and Madi came from. Lincoln wore a smirk on his lips as he led the way through the gate, calling to the guards to hold their positions as he led the Skaikru through.

“Not what you thought it'd be?” Madi questioned, and he could hear the smug pride that colored her voice as he shook his head.

“I'd read about ancient civilization before the bombs, but this is so much more than I expected. It's not... I'm not trying to be insulting, I'm just amazed that this is what was built in replace of the cities,” Bellamy explained quietly, listening to the laughter that bubbled out of Madi's chest.

“So you like history?” she questioned as she climbed off the horse, watched as Bellamy clumsily dismounted as well. He shrugged his shoulders before glancing towards his sister.

“There's a reason I named her after the sister of a Roman Emperor,” was all he said before turning his attention towards Clarke as she made her way towards them.

“You look surprised,” she commented lightly as she came to stand beside him, watching the smirk dancing on Madi's lips before she spoke up.

“He didn't think the village would look like this, he's a big history nerd and thought we would be living in the dark ages,” she answered before skipping away, chasing after Murphy who was in a debate with one of the guards, Finn, she believed his name was. Clarke snorted, shaking her head before her ice blue eyes searched the crowd of villagers who had gathered.

“ _Nomon_ will be announcing our engagement,” Clarke was interrupted by someone grabbing her bicep, jerking her around to face them. Bellamy's eyes narrowed at the slender brunette who handled his future wife so roughly, his muscles tensing before he saw the sadness that swept over Clarke's features.

“ _Yu laik tying yourself kom disha skai raunon?”_ The words were growled, and Bellamy didn't understand just what was being asked, but he watched the way Clarke jerked her arm from the other girl's grasp before squaring her shoulders.

_“Sha, ai laik. Em's the only way kom nou a wor Leksa,”_ Clarke answered in return, her voice low.

“ _Emo laik nou our kru, Klark. Yu would endanger Madi? Your Nomon? Your brothers? En yu hodnes kom save emo children?”_ the grounder girl hissed, and Bellamy watched as Clarke narrowed her ice blue eyes at the brunette.

“ _Emo laik children Leksa. Emo nou deserve a wamplei sentence just gon kikon, gon landing in the wrong place!”_ Clarke spat, and Bellamy decided it was time to intervene.

“Clarke?” He spoke quietly, drawing both girls to look at him, one wishing to kill him and the other fighting to control her temper.

“Could you show me where I'll be staying? I'm not used to riding a horse like you are and I'm kinda exhausted,” He spoke softly, watching as Clarke slowly nodded her head.

“I need to show my intended to our hut, we can continue this discussion later Lexa,” Clarke spoke coldly, and Bellamy watched as the other girl flinched at her voice.

“Don't bother seeking me out later. I'll be leaving for Polis soon,” the other girl answered, turning on her heel and walking away. Bellamy watched as Clarke's shoulders sagged, before she glanced at him from under her lashes. He watched as she blinked back the moisture she was pretending hadn't gathered in her eyes before turning in the opposite direction.

“This way,” she jerked her head, indicating for him to follow her.

“If you want to explain what happened, I'd be happy to listen,” he offered after a moment, his eyes taking in sights of the village, knowing it would be easier for her to talk if she didn't have his focus on her. He watched her from the corner of his eye, waiting to see what she would do.

“She... Lexa doesn't agree with my decision. She thinks, like Anya and Indra, that you and your people should be killed for something you had no control over. She wasn't always like this, but she is just as tired of as I am, thinks slaughtering everyone before they can threaten us is the best step to take,” Clarke spoke softly, coming to stop in front of a hut Bellamy understood was meant for him to stay in.

“She seemed angrier over the fact that you and I are going to marry rather than you advocating to save the lives of children,” Bellamy commented lightly, hoping she wouldn't shut him out. He watched as she ran her fingers through her long waves, catching on a few of the braids before she pushed the door to the hut open and crossing over the threshold. Bellamy hesitated for a moment before following after her, muscles tense as he took in the space.

“We... we were in a... not really a relationship but we were messing around before you landed. We put a stop to things months before you landed, both of us deciding to focus on other matters. She did not take the break up well, better than most would have, but I'm sure it still stings knowing I'll be marrying you rather than spending my life chasing after her,” Clarke answered with a shrug, and Bellamy knew it was a way to play off exactly what she was feeling. He nodded his head, leaning back against the wall beside the door as he thought over his words.

“On the Ark, the place we come from, I never thought I'd actually get a chance to marry,” Bellamy explained, chewing on his lip as Clarke finally met his eyes, confusion coloring her features.

“Octavia, she... She shouldn't have existed on the Ark. There's a strict population control up there because of the air. One child per person. My mother broke the law by having a second child and we kept her hidden for sixteen years. I thought I'd have to hide her for the rest of my life and so relationships weren't a priority to me. I never thought I'd have the chance to marry anyone,” Bellamy watched as Clarke moved from the center of the hut until she was standing in front of him, only a few feet separating them.

“Your society sucks. Only one child? Ever?” her eyes were narrowed, and Bellamy could only shrug his shoulders in response. Clarke shook her head, turning on her heel before she began to pace the small space.

“I take it that is why you all came down here in a metal ship to escape them?” Bellamy winced slightly, knowing he was going to have to explain the Ark more for her to understand exactly why they were here.

“No, we... We're criminals. We were sent here to test the air, see if it was toxic. This was the solution, the alternative to us being shot into the void of space. We were sent here to die,” he answered, shrugging his broad shoulders as he attempted to make light of the actual circumstances.

“What crime did you commit?” Clarke questioned, her tone light, deceptively so and Bellamy knew something wasn't right.

“I hid my illegal sister for sixteen years,” Bellamy answered with a shrug, watching her closely.

“That was enough for them to send you down here unaware if you would live or die?” she demanded, and Bellamy knew in that moment, she was angry with the Chancellor and the Council, not himself.

“Yeah, that's exactly what they did,” he answered, his muscles tensing as Clarke stopped pacing, turning to face him once again.

“Why not just send you into the void of space?” she questioned, her tone cold.

“Floating, that's what it's called, is only for those over eighteen. Everyone under is put in the skybox,” he watched her nod before her intelligent eyes narrowed at his words.

“You're over eighteen, aren't you?” he nodded, watching as she frowned.

“Why weren't you... floating?” her brows furrowed in confusion, tasting the word before Bellamy chuckled.

“Floated. I wasn't floated because they didn't have enough time for my case to go before the council for review. The closest thing they had was to send us all down here,” he explained, watching her nod before she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth.

“You're people are fucking horrible,” Clarke finally stated, shaking her head, taking a couple of steps closer towards Bellamy.

“Yeah, well you train kids to be warriors,” he retorted, his tone light so she knew he was only teasing. She shuffled closer, and Bellamy's brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

“I know we are essentially engaged, but could I... Could I hug you?” she questioned softly and Bellamy only opened up his arms for her. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling the skin there as her slender arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Bellamy draped his arms over her shoulders, his large hand tangling in her loose waves as he pressed his nose into the crown of her head and just inhaled her scent.

“Brave Princess,” he murmured softly, realizing how strong she truly was.

“I think this is going to work out _Belomi_ ,” Clarke whispered, her breath ghosting over his exposed skin. Bellamy's hand tightened compulsively against her back before his grip loosened again.

“I think you're right Clarke,” he answered in return, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of holding someone, touching someone.

“There you are... Am I interrupting something Big Brother?” Octavia's voice drifted from the entrance of the hut, causing Bellamy to tense. Clarke however remained where she was, not moving her face from the cradle of his neck and shoulder, her arms tightening slightly before she finally dropped her arms.

“What do you want O?” He questioned, his amber eyes dropping to Clarke's face as she took a step back.

“I was told to come find you and Clarke,” she answered, a smug smirk on her lips as she watched the two.

“We'll be right out _Okteivia_ ,” Clarke answered, her ice blue eyes lifting towards Bellamy's face as she took in his annoyed expression. He knew she could see the annoyance in his features, and he could only hope she didn't think it was directed towards her. Octavia hummed something that sounded like 'okay' before she turned on her heel and _skipped_ away.

“I hope if your Ark comes down _Belomi_ they will not ask for your people... For our people to rejoin their society that punishes children for being born. I... I do not take kindly to me or mine being threatened in any form,” she whispered and Bellamy knew in that moment he had made the right choice in agreeing to this alliance. Clarke looked fierce in her warrior garb, and yet she was loyal and protective and already considering his people hers.

“For their own good, I agree. I'd hate to go against you princess,” he agreed, shrugging away from the wall and following Clarke as she led the way out of the hut.

 

_Nomon- Mother_

_Yu laik tying yourself kom disha skai raunon- You are tying yourself to this sky person_

_Sha, ai laik. Em's the only way kom nou a wor Leksa- Yes I am. It's the only way to stop a war Lexa_

_Emo laik nou our kru, Klark. Yu would endanger Madi? Your Nomon? Your brothers? En yu hodnes kom save emo children?- These are not our people Clarke. You would endanger Madi? Your mother? Your brothers? Everyone you love to save these children?_

_Emo laik children Leksa. Emo nou deserve a wamplei sentence just gon kikon, gon landing in the wrong place!- These are children Lexa. They do not deserve a death sentence just for landing in the wrong place_

 

**A/N: Chapter 7! A bit of building their relationship! As well as some background. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	8. Chapter 8

_ **Chapter 8** _

 

Clarke inhaled a steadying breath as she dipped her middle finger into the pot of lavender colored paint, lightly drawing a swirling pattern from her temple to the top of her cheek bone to frame her face. Anya tied off the last of her braids, three forming a crown around her head and coming together in the form of a knot, the rest of her curls hanging loosely down her exposed back.

“I knew you would be beautiful on your wedding day, Clarke, but you are truly stunning,” her mother whispered from where she stood in the door way of her hut, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. Clarke refused to meet her mother's gaze in the reflection of her mirror, keeping her eyes trained ahead of her.

“You also always knew I would just be a pawn for you sell, my you made two predictions already _Nomon,_ some might take you for a prophet,” Clarke bit out as she pushed to her feet and smoothed out any wrinkles the delicate silk of her dress had gotten from her sitting position.

“Clarke,” Abby started softly only for Clarke to turn and finally face the older woman, watching Anya as she stepped back slightly from the corner of her eye.

“I've known my entire life I would never marry for love _Nomon_ , I've known my entire life I would be a pawn for you to move on your board, don't try to act as if it's not true,” Clarke hissed, her nails biting into the flesh of her palm as Abby bowed her head, remaining silent for a moment before straightening to her full height once more.

“Lincoln will be here in a few minutes to walk you down the aisle. He and Murphy both have told me they wish to go with you, when you leave with the Skai Kru. I agreed,” she spoke quietly, backing out of the hut and leaving Clarke with the woman who trained her in combat.

“We will follow you where ever you choose to go _Wanheda_ , I hope for your sake, you know what you are doing,” Anya whispered as she passed Clarke, brushing shoulders as she left the hut to join the rest of their people who would be witnessing the union.

Clarke inhaled another breath before she released it, silently praying she for the same thing before Lincoln appeared in the doorway, his mouth slightly opened as he took in the sight of his sister.   
“Clarke, you look beautiful,” he praised, watching the soft smile that stretched across her lips as she twirled for him, the skirt of her backless, ivory colored, silk dress flaring around her calves. She had refused to wear the traditional floor length gown, settling for the one she was wearing. Three braids ran from the crown of her head to the center, forming a knot as the rest of her curls were freely falling down to her waist. Lavender, navy, and black painted her face in decoration and Lincoln was amazed by the sight. She stood barefoot in the center of the hut, an anklet of bells wrapped around her left ankle and he knew it was for every step, every ring of the bell, to bring good luck to the newly weds.

“Are you ready Big Brother?” Clarke questioned with a teasing lilt to her voice and watching as Lincoln shook his head.

“To give you away? Never Baby Sister,” he replied, watching the soft smile that stretched across her lips before she moved through the hut and pushed her arm through his and fell into step beside him.

“Bellamy has been coached into what to say when it is his turn to speak, he looked very uncomfortable as Indra tried to teach him the words,” Lincoln spoke quietly as they made their way towards the center of the village. Clarke couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled from her lips as she shook her head

“Please tell me you and Murphy took pity on your soon to be brother and stepped in,” Clarke spoke softly as they came closer to the ceremony. Lincoln only smirked before he shrugged his shoulders. Clarke chuckled as she dipped her head forward once they reached the archway they would pass through.

“Are you certain you want to go through with this? Murphy could have Nyx saddled and your packs pulled together in five minutes and we can just leave,” he offered, knowing she wouldn't accept the out, knowing she would see this marriage through if only to protect the Sky People from a war they were not prepared to fight.

“Yes, Big Brother, I'm certain,” she whispered, keeping her head bowed.

Clarke didn't see Bellamy's reaction to when he first saw her, but from the way Lincoln was chuckling and Murphy was cackling in the crowd she could only assume his jaw had dropped.

“Who gives this Daughter of the Tree People?' Indra's commanding voice boomed through the town Center, and Clarke could feel all eyes on her.

“I, Lincoln, Son of the Tree People,” Lincoln spoke clearly, and Clarke knew he and Indra were turning their attention to Bellamy.

“Do you accept?” Indra questioned, and Clarke knew this was the moment of truth. Bellamy had to have been informed if he denied her, they wouldn't marry, that they would need to figure out another path.

“I, Bellamy, Son of the Sky People,” his voice was strong, steady, and Clarke finally glanced up to see Indra's dark eyes focused on the outsider.

“Than we may proceed,” she continued, and at that moment, Clarke finally turned to look at Bellamy.

He was already watching her, his amber eyes taking in her appearance. Clarke did the same, noting the light blue and white paint that decorated his bare arms. He was dressed in a thin sleeveless white linen shirt and black leather pants. His feet were bare, just as hers were, and his curls were still an unruly mess Clarke was quickly growing fond of. She offered him a small smile, just a slight quirk of her lips and the corner of Bellamy's lips did the same, just a slight tilt in a crooked little smile that most would not notice. Indra's voice stopped, her attention turning to Bellamy as she waited, and he only slightly stumbled over the foreign words as he said them.

“ _Ai badan yu op en nou moun,”_ Clarke inhaled a steadying breath, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as she felt Indra grab her hand, reaching for Bellamy's and beginning to tie a length of string over both before focusing on Clarke. Her ice blue eyes met Bellamy's as she spoke the words, hoping he understood just what they were promising each other.

“ _Ai badan yu op en nou moun,”_ she answered, watching as Indra finished tying the string and stepping back.

“You are now tied!,” she called, and Clarke surged forward, pressing her lips to Bellamy's in a quick peck, pulling back before he could react.

Her people cheered as Indra cut the string, leaving the bit that was tied around their wrists as bracelets, their form of wedding bands.

“When we get back to the dropship, I'll see if Raven can make us wedding bands,” Bellamy whispered in her ear, stepping closer with out Clarke having realizing it.

“Or we could just tattoo our ring fingers,” Clarke answered with a smirk, watching the way his eyes widened at the thought.   
“Maybe, Princess,” he replied, allowing her to lead him to the high table where they would be seated for the feast her people were having in their honor.

“When do we leave?” Bellamy questioned once he was settled beside her, relaxing on the cushion they used as seats as he took in the food that was placed in front of him.

“In the morning if you wish, or we can take a couple of days to work out the peace talks,” she replied, watching him from the corner of her eye. Bellamy chewed his bottom lip between his teeth, and Clarke could tell he was thinking if over.

“Ideally, I'd rather leave after we work out the treaty. However I don't feel comfortable being away from the dropship for that long. Wells and Miller came with me, and I trust Harper, Jasper, Monty, but not everyone respects them,” he explained. Clarke nodded, taking a sip of the wine that was offered as she thought over what they could do.

“I can talk to _Nomon_ , put off the talks for a week or two. That would give you enough time to check in with your people and allow them to get used to the idea that my brothers and I will be joining them,” Clarke suggested, and she watched as Bellamy's eyes widened at her words. Her brows furrowed as she picked up a piece of apple, chewing on it slowly before questioning him.

“What? Do you not agree with that suggestion?” Clarke asked after swallowing her bite.

Bellamy shook his head, glancing towards his plate and grabbing the cup that was placed in front of him. Clarke knew he was attempting to put his thoughts into words, and tried not to be offended by how long it was taking him.

“I think that's a great idea. It's just... this is new for me. I've been the only one making decisions for my people since we landed. I have Miller, Jaha, O, and Raven, sure, but ultimately it comes down to what I decide. I'm not used to someone else helping with that,” he explained quietly, not knowing who would be listening to them. Clarke offered him a small smile, reaching her hand over to cover his larger one, urging him to look at her.

“You wanted a partnership, Bellamy. This is what that means. You won't have the burden of leading alone. Your burdens, your worries, your fears, they become mine as well. Just as my burdens, my worries, my fears, they become yours. We share the weight of the world, otherwise it will crush us,” Clarke informed him softly, watching the way his amber irises warmed at her words before his lips curled upwards into a smile.

“Okay,” he whispered, finally deciding to take a bite of the meat on his plate.

“Wait, wait, wait, if your blood is black, they take you to this camp? Where they train you to fight in a tournament to basically be the next leader of all the clans?” Raven's voice carried from where she sat below them, and Bellamy couldn't help but look at how his sister, the genius, Miller, and Jaha, were embracing the grounders. Finn held himself off, sitting sullenly beside Raven as she talked with Madi.

“Yeah. We call it _Natblida,_ or night blood. It makes us special. Most are taken from their homes at age five,” Madi explained, laughing at the expression on Raven and O's faces.

“How did you get out of going?” Octavia questioned, and Bellamy could see the honest curiosity on his sister's face. Madi offered a feral grin at the question, and Raven sat back slightly at the sight.

“Because _Ai laik em Wanheda's yongun,_ ” the little girl answered. Bellamy leaned closer to Clarke, his brows furrowed as his lips parted to ask just what she meant.

“She said I am Wanheda's child. It is why the _Fleimkepa_ leave her in peace. They have enough _Natblidas_ to train, they do not need my daughter in their ranks,” Clarke explained slowly, watching Bellamy from the corner of her eye as his brows furrowed in thought.

“You have something you wish to say,” it was a statement, not a question, but Bellamy nodded anyway.

“A couple of things, actually. They're more requests than anything else,” Bellamy replied, his eyes narrowed towards his plate and Clarke waited until he was ready to speak.

“First, could you teach me your language?” He glanced up finally, turning his head to watch as Clarke's eyes widened for a moment before a pleased smile curled her lips.

“Of course,” she answered easily, and waited for him to voice his second request.

“I want to help you raise Madi, as a...as a parental figure,” he spoke quickly, his words rushing together but Clarke's lips only widened into a grin.

“I'd like the help,” was all she said before turning back to her food. Bellamy smiled at that, deciding to enjoy the feast and just relax, in the morning they would be returning to his people.

 

_Nomon- Mother_

_Ai badan yu op en nou moun- I serve you and no other_

_Natblida- Nightblood_

_Fleimkepa- Flame Keepers_

_Ai laik em Wanheda's yongun- I am Wanheda's child_

 

**A/N: Chapter 8! I hope you all enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 


	9. Chapter 9

_ **Chapter 9** _

 

They had returned to the Drop Ship Camp a few nights ago, and Clarke could feel the tension that filled the air. Most of the children were wary of the alliance, unaware of just what their _Heda_ had sacrificed to insure that they had peace and the protection of her Clan. She could feel the glares of the older ones, the distrust that bled into their every action the moment they caught sight of her. Clarke was sure to keep Madi either at her side or with Lincoln and Murphy. She didn't trust these people as far as she could throw them and she would not risk her daughter's safety. Finally the tension boiled over when Bellamy found her just outside the wall with Madi and Lincoln, gathering herbs she had explained treated certain injuries.

“I'm planning on leading a hunting party tomorrow at first light. I was coming to see if Lincoln wanted to come as well. I already talked with Murphy and he agreed to come and give us a few tips,” Bellamy's voice was low and Clarke watched him from where she was crouched before glancing towards her brother and child.

“I think it would do you well to get out of the village brother. Bellamy, would... would you mind if Madi went as well?” she hesitated for a second, fear clenching her heart before she remembered his request to help, to be a parent to Madi.

His eyes widened at her question, glancing from her to Madi before he slowly nodded his head, exhaling a breath.

“It's not to dangerous for her to come?” he questioned, watching the small smile curve on Clarke's lips before Lincoln chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, it is usually the father who teaches the _yongons_ how to hunt. Clarke has been teaching Madi how to trap and snare, but since you are now her husband, you will be seen as Madi's father,” Lincoln explained as he straightened to his full height and met Bellamy's gaze.

“Of course she can come,” he replied after a moment. Lincoln nodded before sharing a silent conversation with Clarke before he exhaled a sigh.

“I'll come as well. Between the two of us, I'm the better hunter than my brother,” he replied, taking Clarke's basket full of herbs and watching as she reached for Madi who was dozing in the late afternoon sun. Bellamy beat her there however, easily scooping the little girl into his arms and turning on his heel.

“I'll make the announcement tonight at dinner than. It'll give you an idea of who will be coming with us and who will be staying behind with O and Raven to help you around the camp,” Bellamy informed her. Clarke only nodded, watching as he easily made his way back towards the camp.

Dinner was buzzing with excitement, and Clarke couldn't help watching as Bellamy made his way to stand on the top steps of the Drop ship, his form drawing everyone's attention to him and forcing all conversation to come to a halt, because when their king spoke, everyone listened.

“Tomorrow, at first light, I'll be leading a hunting party! Clarke, Raven, and Octavia will be in charge, the ones you report to until I get back! If you wish to join, come find either Miller or myself after dinner!” his voice wasn't a yell, but it carried throughout the camp and Clarke could tell who would be the ones joining and who were resentful that they would have to answer to three girls until Bellamy returned. Clarke could only shake her head as she returned her attention to the group of children that had surrounded her and Madi, the youngest of the delinquents had sought her out to eat with the two of them and Clarke had felt touched that they were comfortable enough to sit with her.

“Hey,” Bellamy greeted a few minutes later, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head and settling behind her on the log as Clarke sat back against it. She glanced up, offering him a small smile before returning her attention to the youngest of the group, a twelve year old who was in the middle of telling her something about the Ark before Bellamy leaned forward once again, resting his chin on her shoulder and speaking lowly, only for her ears to hear and Clarke knew it was important to listen to what he was saying.

“Tomorrow, if any of them give you a problem, tell me when I get back. Tell Raven or O and they'll make sure to straighten any problems out. These kids, they don't know you that well yet so they aren't willing to trust you. But I don't think there will be any real issues,” he informed her. Clarke didn't say anything, only nodded her head slightly to tell him she heard exactly what he was saying.

She knew something was going to happen the moment Bellamy left the camp, could feel it in her stomach. Yet she pushed the thoughts from her mind as she stepped into the crisp morning, inhaling the sweetly scented air. Slowly she made her way towards the cooking fire, deciding to eat something light before she made her rounds through the forest to insure the other tribes weren't setting any traps or trying to hunt her new people. Octavia greeted her with a wide smile, offering her some jerky before glancing over her shoulder and narrowing her hazel colored eyes.

“Something bothering you?” Clarke questioned quietly, taking the offered jerky before turning her attention to the tree line, her ice blue eyes narrowing slightly.

“No, no, nothing's bothering me. What are your plans for the day since you're two over protective brothers aren't around and your kid is bugging my over protective brother?” Octavia questioned, offering Clarke a bright smile, one she could tell was forced.

“I plan one checking the area, maybe rearrange the med bay,” Clarke replied easily to which Octavia nodded before deciding to leave, ready to start her own day.

She should have stayed closer to camp, it wasn't the best choice to wander further, however she wasn't one of the Sky People, maybe that was what was wrong, she thought as a fist connected with her abdomen. Clarke exhaled a grunt, refusing to cry out. She had taken harsher beatings from stronger men than the three that had circled her and caught her unaware. One, she was assuming the ring leader, wrapped his thick fingers into the golden strands of her hair and jerked her head upwards.

“Grounder Bitch. You think just because you're fucking Bellamy we would follow you and those savages you call people. That's funny,” he hissed in her ear before slamming her head down against the rough dirt floor. The taste of cooper flooded her mouth and Clarke knew she had either bitten her lip hard enough to bleed or her cheek. She spat out the blood, waiting, because she knew one of the arrogant men would crouch in front of her to gloat.

The one she recognized as Finn did just as she expected. Her lips stretched into a feral grin, showing her bloody teeth. She could feel the pull of a cut on her lips as her ice colored eyes flashed dangerously.

“ _Yu laik just scared strik boys chon want kom play wor ba aren't ready gon chit bilaik really means,”_ Clarke hissed in her native tongue, knowing just how much most of the Sky People hated when she spoke it. Finn's dark eyes narrowed before he struck her cheek, the hand tangled in her hair kept her head from moving. She could feel the skin on her cheek split and knew it now held a cut. She caught sight of a booted foot as it hit her side, forcing the air from her lungs and another harsh grunt to escape her lips.

“We know better than anyone else, you're just playing us. You're trying to lull us into a sense of calm before you slaughter all of us,” the man behind her hissed, and Clarke only growled. Finn's hand curled into a fist before he struck her face once again, and Clarke knew her face was going to hold a lot of damage, her torso taking the worse of the attack however.

_“Ste bilaik the best yu can do?”_ Clarke growled, glaring at Finn before he hissed and punched Clarke once more.

“Let's leave her, I doubt she'll make it back to the camp before nightfall,” the other boy, the one who had been silent through most of her beating finally spoke up. Finn nodded, pushing to his feet before the one gripping her hair slammed her head against the dirt once more. Clarke saw black spots dancing on the edge of her vision before she allowed her eyes to close, falling into the black void of unconsciousness finally, numb to the pain she was feeling. She knew the moment she returned to camp Raven and Octavia would be at her side looking her over and demanding answers if she didn't get there before Bellamy. The girls she would be able to play off, her husband and brothers, they would smeell the lie in her voice the moment it left her lips.

Groaning, Clarke forced her eyes open. Her right eye slipped open only partially, telling Clarke it was nearly swollen shut. Pushing herself to her knees, she took in her surroundings, noting the sun was nearly gone, sinking in the sky. She knew she was unlikely to beat Bellamy back, and exhaled a breath, wincing at the pain that rolled through her body before she pushed herself to her feet. She wasn't going to lay back down and lick her wounds anymore. She gritted her teeth as she stumbled in the direction of the camp, leaning her weight against a rough tree trunk after a few minutes. She was almost positive none of her ribs were broken, and she wasn't suffering from internal bleeding. However she was going to be sore for the next few days, her breathing was going to be painful, and she was going to have to explain to her husband and brothers what had happened. That was the part she was dreading the most. She pushed away from the tree and stumbled through the woods again, making more noise than she ever had before. She winced slightly as she inhaled to deeply before she caught sight of the camp's walls.

A shout caught her attention, and she knew the guards had spotted her, unsure if it was actually her or a different grounder. Clarke took a moment, leaning her weight against a tree once more, inhaling a few steadying breaths before she stumbled towards the gate, knowing they would see her before they attempted to attack.

“What the hell!” Bellamy's voice was laced with anger as he rushed through the gate, easily catching her as she tipped forward.

“I'm...fine,” she hissed out, allowing her eyes to shut for a moment as she attempted to gather herself.

“The hell you are! What the fuck happened Clarke?” Bellamy demanded, his anger coating his words as he held her lightly, afraid he would hurt her more.

“It's nothing,” she whispered, leaning most of her weight against him.

“You're eye is swollen, you can barely hold yourself up, what the fuck happened Clarke?” he hissed, losing his patience as she refused to tell him.

“Later, please. I need.... I need to sit before I pass out again,” she mumbled, but Bellamy caught all her words, growling before sweeping his arm under her legs and striding through the camp towards his tent, Lincoln and Murphy hot on his heels as they glanced towards their sister who looked as if she just went through a public beating.

“Are you alright?” Bellamy finally questioned as he laid her on his cot, his amber eyes filled with worry when she groaned as she moved to settle more comfortably on her left side, the side that took the least amount of damage.

“I will be,” she mumbled, her eyes fluttering shut before Lincoln lurched forward.

“Clarke, no, stay awake a bit longer,” Lincoln instructed, glancing towards Bellamy before returning his attention to his sister once more.

“Nooo, _Linkon, teik me sleep,_ ” Clarke whined, and Bellamy couldn't help but find it cute when she acted like this.

“ _No Klark, yu need kom ste awake, just gon a few mo minutes,”_ Lincoln instructed as he came to crouch in front of his sister.

“I'm fine Lincoln. I only slept for a few hours. Bellamy will take care of me, he will wake me up in three hours,” Clarke waved her brother away, curling into herself and falling into sleep quickly. Lincoln exhaled a breath before turning his golden gaze on his sister's husband.

“Next time you wish to hunt, one of us is staying behind to look after her. Wake her in three hours, since she is so confident you can do that much,” he spat, storming out of the tent and leaving Bellamy riddled with guilt, knowing her attack was most likely his fault. He exhaled a breath, sliding to the floor beside the cot, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his forehead against them for a moment before her felt slender fingers sliding into his unruly curls.

“I'm okay Bell, I just need to sleep, than we can talk,” Clarke murmured. Bellamy only nodded slightly, relaxing under her touch.

**A/N: Chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you thought!**

 

 

_yu laik just scared strik boys chon want kom play wor ba aren't ready gon chit bilaik really means-_

_you are just scared little boys who want to play war but aren't ready for what that really means._

_Ste bilaik the best yu can do- Is that the best you can do_

_Linkon, teik me sleep- Lincoln, let me sleep_

_No Klark, yu need kom ste awake, just gon a few mo minutes- No Clarke, you need to stay awake, just for a few more minutes_

 


	10. Chapter 10

_ **Chapter 10** _

 

Clarke woke with a groan, her entire body felt sore and she knew she would be covered in bruises.

“How are you feeling?” Bellamy's voice was rough as he spoke, leaning forward in the chair he had situated near the cot she was occupying.

“Like I just took a public beating,” Clarke mumbled, slowly cataloging every ache she felt before slowly pushing herself into a seated position.

“I take that back. The last public beating I took felt like a tickle compared to what I'm feeling right now,” she spoke quietly, her lips lifting into a half smile. However she felt she didn't quite make it, her look coming out more as a grimace from the dark look that crossed Bellamy's features.

“Do you know who attacked you?” he asked quietly, watching her closely. Clarke tensed fractionally before she remembered to relax her body.

“No I don't,” she answered, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth as she glanced away from Bellamy's searching eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep this from him if he kept looking at her like that. She watched as he nodded from the corner of her eye before she fully relaxed her posture finally taking in her surroundings. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she realized she didn't have the familiar weight of Madi pressing against her, or the soft furs of her bed under her.

“I'm not in my tent,” she said it more to herself however Bellamy cleared his throat, drawing her attention to him.

“No, I brought you to mine so I could keep an eye on you. Don't worry. Madi is sleeping in Lincoln and Murphy's tent with them. I made sure she would be fine first,” he explained, watching as she slowly nodded her head before her ice colored eyes searched his features.

“You were worried,” she murmured, her eyes widening slightly at the rough bark of a laugh that passed through his lips as he shook his head.

“Damn right I was worried. Clarke, I left this morning with the assumption that you would be safe in this camp. When I got back and you were no where to be found I worried slightly, but O told me that you had planned something today. When it was dark I knew something was wrong. I was just getting ready to send out a search party when you crawled your way back to camp. You might not think this but I have come to rely on you. You are important for this alliance to hold. I need you,” he whispered, his voice heated. However Clarke could only focus on one part of that, his alliance. That was all she was to him, an alliance to keep his people safe. Inhaling a quiet breath, she steeled her spine, her face shuttering to close off all emotion before she turned to glare at the tent opening.

“As you can see, I'm fine. A little bruised, but alive. I would prefer to sleep in my own tent,” her voice was quiet, cold, and Bellamy practically shivered.

“No, you're staying here where I can keep an eye on you,” he replied, straightening his spine and crossing his arms over his chest. Clarke refused to look at him, knowing she should have known he would only care about the alliance she had fought and argued for.

“You are not my keeper _Belomi_. I will return to my tent with or without your permission. John or Lincoln will look after me. I should only be on bed rest for a day,” she informed him, tossing the blanket that had been placed over her to the side before swinging her legs over the cot and pushing to her feet.

“Clarke, no. You need to stay here so I can keep an eye on,” she turned sharply just as he was reaching for her, jerking her arm just out of reach as she narrowed her blue eyes at him.

“Lincoln or Murphy can look after me. I do not require your assistance _Belomi,”_ she snapped, pushing through the tent flap and Bellamy just watched her limp through camp towards the other side where he knew her brothers had set up their own tents. He growled a curse as he pushed his fingers through his unruly curls, unsure as to what just happened and why his wife was storming off to another tent when she could have stayed with him.

“What exactly did you say to her?” Octavia questioned as she shared breakfast with him the next morning, an amused smile playing on her lips.

“Jesus O, what does it matter what I said. I just know now she's pissed at me and I don't know how to fix it,” Bellamy grumbled as he ripped a piece of meat from the bone. Octavia shook her head as she glanced towards the dropship to see both Lincoln and Murphy glaring at her brother.

“What ever you did, you have two protective older brothers ready to kill you. You and the Grounder Princess need to make up Bell,” she replied with a shrug as she pushed to her feet. Bellamy exhaled a sigh, shaking his head before he pushed to his feet as well and decided to check in with Miller. He knew he was going to have to spend the day away from Clarke, and it wasn't something he was looking forward towards.

“We've spotted a few scouts from other clans, but they haven't engaged us or anything. I think it's safe for right now,” Miller was explaining the last patrol they had sent out when Murphy finally approached him, fists clenched at his sides and anger written clearly on his features.

“I think you and I need to talk,” he growled as he shouldered past Bellamy, forcing his way through the gate and knowing Bellamy would follow after him. He had barely passed through the gate before he was shoved roughly against the trunk of an ancient tree, Murphy's face pulled back in a snarl as he shook the taller man.

“Do you know how degrading it is for her to realize the only reason you seem to care so much about her getting hurt is because you're worried about this alliance falling through? She was the one who advocated for this treaty, for these negotations. She was the one who wanted to keep you and your people alive when everyone else was calling for blood. To realize you were worried because you thought we wouldn't up hold this treaty hurt her more than that attack did you son of a bitch. She spent the rest of the night in mine and Lincoln's tent crying because she thinks you don't care about her well being for herself. Not just because of this alliance,” Murphy spat, releasing his hold on Bellamy's jacket and taking a step back.

Bellamy's eyes widened as he listened to what the other man was saying, his lips pulling into a frown as he shrugged away from the trunk of the tree and began to pace.

“I didn't mean to make her feel as if that was the only reason I cared,” Bellamy mumbled, stopping short as he heard Murphy snort, glancing over his shoulder to see him leaning against another tree, arms crossed over his chest and glaring into the tree line.

“She's more than a fucking piece. She wants this marriage, this alliance to work and she wants to be seen for what she is, a fucking human being. Make it right or so help me, your people won't have to worry about the grounders outside their camp,” he spat before turning and leaving Bellamy to his own thoughts. He exhaled a breath, dragging his fingers through his wild curls before following after Murphy, knowing it wouldn't be smart to be caught outside of camp even with word that he and Clarke were married.

He saw the gate come into sight and inhaled a steadying breath as he prepared to find Clarke and grovel at her feet, knowing it would take a lot for her to forgive him, to understand just what he had meant. He took a step towards the gate only to stop, every muscle in his body tensing as he felt the sharp bite of metal digging into his throat.

“ _Chit do osir don hir?”_ an unfamiliar voice growled into his ear.

“I am Bellamy kom Skaikru. I'm not looking for a fight,” he spoke evenly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

“ _Gon course yu're nou. Yu ste kwelen skai raunon,”_ This voice was new, and Bellamy watched from the corner of his eye as the two people who found him carefully walked until they were standing in front of him. One was a man, the other a woman. They both looked deadly, and Bellamy didn't know whether they would kill him from speaking out again or not.

“I am Roan kom Azgeda. She is Echo. We are looking for Wanheda,” Roan informed him casually, a small smirk dancing on his lips as he watched Bellamy closely.

“Wanheda who?” Bellamy answered, not prepared for the hit Roan launched towards his face. The sword that had been at his throat moved as his head jerked in the opposite direction and Bellamy pressed his tongue against his cheek, tasting the blood before he spat it out.

“ _Nou play kom skai boy,”_ Roan growled, his eyes narrowing as Bellamy straightened to his full height, rolling his shoulders. Echo's sword returned to his throat and Bellamy smirked, knowing Miller would come to check for him in a moment.

“I don't understand what you're saying. But this Wanheda person isn't here,” Bellamy shrugged his shoulders, watching as Roan's features changed into a snarl.

“ _Em ste kwel Roan. Teik's frag em op nau en raid the camp,”_ Echo finally spoke, her words growled, and Bellamy knew they were not good.

_“Roan, Echo, chit do yu want kom ai houmon?”_ Clarke's voice reached his ears, and Bellamy felt the tension drain from his muscles as the sword moved from his throat as the man turned his attention towards the petite blonde who was standing behind them.

“ _Wanheda,osir weren't informed gon your union,”_ Roan commented, his voice light and Bellamy knew it was forced from the way the other man was holding himself in front of Clarke.

“There was a reason for that Roan. I didn't think it would be wise broadcasting my union with the Skai kru's heda. I knew your mother would have seen it as some act of betrayal to the coalition. I have Lexa's blessing as well as my mother's. Is there a reason you're spy still has a sword to his throat or do I need to remind both of you why I am the Commander of Death?” Clarke's voice held confidence, and he knew it was the persona she donned whenever she was dealing with other clans, even a few of his own people. She put on this facade to show nothing hurts her. He swallowed as he watched the way she held herself, how her spine was straight, her shoulders back, and chin up.

“You might be correct in that assumption Wanheda. Echo, lower your weapon. We wish to speak with you about certain matters that have to deal with my mother,” Roan spoke, taking a step towards Clarke and Bellamy had to fight his instinct to reach for her, to shield her from this man he knew nothing about. Clarke glanced at him from over Roan's shoulder, her eyes cold as she mutely shook her head. He watched her, amazed as she stood tall, even when she was still healing.

“Than speak Roan. I am not allowing you to step foot in my camp when you held a sword to my husband's throat. I'm assuming you have sought me specifically because you're mother has lost what little of her mind was left? You wish for my help but didn't want to seek an alliance with Lexa because you were afraid she would turn you away?” Clarke spoke quietly, easily circling around Roan until she was beside him, reaching quietly for his hand which he gripped tightly.

“She seeks your power Wanheda. She believes if she kills you she will take your power,” Roan spoke sharply, and Bellamy watched as he stepped closer to Echo, drawing strength from the other warrior's presence.

“You're mother has always thought that Roan. That isn't news for me. I have other things to worry about besides Nia's plots to kill me,” Clarke waved him off, but Bellamy could see the tension in her shoulders, could see the fear she hid easily. Roan nodded at her words before his eyes fell to Bellamy.

“She's threatened you endlessly Wanheda, but she will go after your child and your husband once she learns you have one. I would hear what I have to say if I was in your position,” Roan's lips curled into a smirk and Bellamy knew he had her exactly where he wanted her.

“Follow us,” he growled, tugging on Clarke's hand and leading the two Ice Nation warriors through the gates, his shoulders drawn back and his muscles lined with tension as he led the way towards the dropship. He had a feeling they were going to have to worry about more than just the Ark coming down after they heard just what Roan had to say. He exhaled a breath before glancing towards Clarke who looked as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. This was going to be a long discussion, Bellamy could just feel it in his bones. It wasn't one he was looking forward towards, that much he could sense.

 

_Chit do osir don hir- What do we have here?_

_Gon course yu're nou. Yu ste kwelen skai raunon- Of course you're not. You are weak sky person._

_Nou play kom skai boy- Don't play with me sky boy_

_Em ste kwel Roan. Teik's frag em op nau en raid the camp- He is weak Roan. Let's kill him now and raid the camp_

_Roan, Echo, chit do yu want kom ai houmon- Roan, Echo, what do you want with my husband?_

_Wanheda, osir weren't informed gon your union- Commander of death, we weren't informed of your union_

 

**A/N: Chapter 10! Feel free to let know what you thought! Hope you enjoyed!**

 


End file.
